Maria Value
Introduction Maria Value is a mage of the Night Falchion guild and one half of the team "Blushing Portal". She is a fairly strong mage, and is often referred to as "Blushing Steel" due to her use of Mortification Magic and Steel Magic. Appearance Maria has brown hair and eyes, and fair skin. She wears a school outfit, consisting of a white blouse under a tan vest with a tan colored skirt. Under the skirt, she wears white short shorts. She also wears black dress shoes. Personality Maria is a kind hearted girl who's extremely loyal and dutiful. She has a fondness for cute things, be it alive or inannimate. She enjoys helping out around where she happens to be. Maria is also quite shy, prefering not to speak when many people are present and being nervous when there is a crowd near her. This is actually somewhat convinient due to her magic, which allows her to use to her advantage. She isn't above fighting for anything she belives to be correct, and is willing to risk anything to assist her guild or complete missions. Maria is also quite attatched to her girlfriend and teammate Ai Monet, despite the ammount if irritation Ai causes her at times. Harming Ai is considered a very bad idea, as it will anger Maria to the point where she will try to kill you. History Synopsis Equipment While she doesn't use weapons normally, she is able to use her Mortification Magic to create weapons, which she is adept at using, but not expertly. Magic and Abilities Mortification Magic- This is the magic that Maria is known for. She is able to use a person's embarassment to attack. This can be her embarassment or an opponent's. The embarassment manifests in the form of a pink, cloud-like aura that seeps from the person. She can gather this aura, and configure it into anything she wishes. The strength and size of whatever she creates is based on how much is taken by her. There are two branches of this. Blush and Créer. *''Blush''- Blush is used to embarass the opponent, and has varying effects on how to do so. *''Dissoudre''- This attack makes the opponent's clothes vanish slowly, disolving into the air. The effect can be stopped by the castor if they wish to do so. *''Révéler''- This causes a gust of wind which shreds any VISABLE clothing from the opponent. This will not destroy any clothes that are not in the user's view. *''Vent''- This technique causes an extremely large burst of wind, which will actually stay permanantly under and oppponent. This is meant to be used against females wearing skirts so they continueously are embarassed. *''Kosupure''- This is one of the more powerful techniques of Blush. This lets the user summon a small ball of magic(varrying in color) that causes the victim to fall under an illusionary mist that only affects their clothes. This also summons hands, which hold the person in varrying positions. The user can use this to create the illusion of the victim wearing different clothes, which may embarass them greatly. Meanwhile, the hands can force them to do specific things to cause greater humiliation. It does not last long, however, and requires alot of magic to use. *''Créer- This is used to create different objects from the pink aura obtained from someone's humility. **épée''- Creates a pink sword. The stength/size of this is based on how much humility is taken. **''Bombe''- A potentially devistatingly powerful attack. This creates a large or extremely powerful pink bomb from the humility in the area. She can push it to an opponent. Depending on the strength, it may cause complete devistation in the form of a large explosion. Steel Magic- This magic is a Caster type magic. It allows the user to harden their existing magical power into a reinforced steel like solidity. With this, their skin hardens, allowing them to stand up against strong attacks with ease. Due to this reinforced skin acting similar to steel, they are able to also act as a lightning rod to an extent. .Trivia